


Обход

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Humor, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Стажер Поттер дежурит ночью и обходит коридоры Министерства.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 35





	Обход

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды Люциуса Малфоя

Тьма прокрадывалась в министерские коридоры осторожной кошкой. Застывала в углах, выглядывала из-под дверей, мягко бежала вслед за последними работниками отделов, гасившими за собой факелы. Вечером Министерство засыпало. 

Какое-то время оно вздрагивало от хлопанья дверей, шелестело последними бумажными самолетиками, доставляющими поздние служебные записки, но любому было понятно — рабочий день закончен. Министерство должно отдыхать. 

Яркий свет в Атриуме теперь казался приглушенным, стихло пение струй фонтана, шум толпы давно исчез, тишину лишь изредка нарушал перестук каблуков припозднившегося чиновника. Немногочисленные дежурные заперлись в кабинетах, готовясь разогреть припасенный ужин, перекусить под негромкую музыку радио и немного отдохнуть. Даже в Аврорате ночи в последнее время были на удивление спокойными.

В этот вечер Гарри предпочел бы оказаться в совершенно ином месте. В Аврорате на ночь обычно оставались трое. Сегодня дежурить пришлось Гарри, как одному из младших сотрудников, и еще двоим его коллегам — Джеку и Джилл. Они были гораздо старше его, и Гарри мог бы поклясться, что у них давний и хорошо скрываемый роман. Он чувствовал себя третьим лишним и, после пары партий в подрывного дурака, сопровождавшихся переглядываниями, подмигиваниями и смешками, сказал, что отправится патрулировать министерские коридоры.

Обход не был делом Аврората, для этого существовала охрана, но Гарри хотел немного размять ноги и, не привлекая внимания, исследовать многочисленные закоулки. Он прошелся по их этажу — по ночам дежурили еще и в соседнем отделе, но Гарри решил к ним не заходить, а отправился прямо к лифтам, выбрал пятый уровень и поднялся в Отдел Межмагического сотрудничества. 

В нем тоже часто оставались по ночам, особенно когда шли активные переговоры с Америкой, Австралией или Японией. В последнее время в отделе была горячая пора, но сейчас, видимо, Гарри попал в период затишья. Коридоры казались пустыми, и его шаги отдавались от стен гулким эхом.

Все в полном порядке. Пусто и спокойно. Гарри даже разочаровался. Провел пальцами по одной закрытой двери, по второй и завернул за угол, в небольшой коридорчик, в конце которого была дверь в Комиссию по вопросам международного права. 

Вдруг он что-то почувствовал. Будто дыхание коснулось его шеи, но тут же пропало. Гарри обернулся и оглядел абсолютно пустой и темный коридор. Никого? Он сжал в кармане палочку и медленно пошел вперед, прислушиваясь. Кто-то шел следом, повторяя его шаги, совсем близко. Невидимка?

Гарри напрягся, сосредоточился, развернулся и прижал невидимку к стене, приставив палочку туда, где у него, по идее, должна была быть голова.

— Попался! — Он сдернул с добычи мантию-невидимку и уставился на Люциуса Малфоя. — Какой... богатый у меня улов.

— Отпустите, Поттер! Вы не имеете права!

— Еще как имею! — Гарри ухмыльнулся и запустил руку ему за пазуху, вытаскивая оттуда палочку. — Думаю, это вам сейчас не пригодится. — Он отбросил ее в сторону и продолжил обыск, ощупывая жилистое тело. Малфой задышал чаще и откинул голову. — Что это? Еще одна палочка? — Гарри наткнулся ладонью на внушительный стояк и крепко сжал его через ткань.

— Почти... — прошептал Малфой и дернул бедрами, побуждая Гарри действовать.

— Посмотрим, что с другой стороны. Лицом к стене, сэр! Вы же не просто так тут? Что-то вынюхивали или пытались подложить опасный артефакт главе отдела?

— Просто гулял! — Малфой почти взвыл, когда Гарри ощупал его задницу, чуть приспустил брюки и пощекотал обнаженные ягодицы. Гладкие...

— Гуляли? Или искали приключений на свой зад? — Гарри просунул руку между половинок и коснулся хорошо смазанного ануса. — Скорее второе, да, сэр? Ноги шире!

Люциус приглушенно застонал и послушался.

— Руки на стену!

— Иначе?

— Иначе… — Гарри шлепнул по заднице, оставив на ней красный след, ударил еще.

— Прошу! — Малфой заскреб по стене ногтями. 

— Не смею отказать.

Гарри приспустил брюки, вытащил свой возбужденный член. Малфой был чуть выше, и Гарри заставил его слегка согнуть ноги, опуститься, оттянул левую ягодицу, любуясь блестящим от смазки анусом, и медленно вошел в горячее нутро. Хорошо… Он даже зажмурился. Дернул бедрами вперед, насаживая Малфоя на себя еще больше. Тот застонал, пошевелился, оторвал одну руку от стены, но Гарри успел перехватить ее.

— Нет-нет, сэр. 

Он прижал ладони Малфоя к скользким стенным панелям и задвигался. Сначала медленно, неглубокими толчками, словно массируя. Малфой застонал громче и подался назад.

— Тише, сэр, мы же не хотим, чтобы нас услышали в кабинетах. Там ведь кто-нибудь есть?

— Есть… О да, есть! — воскликнул он, когда Гарри вошел особенно глубоко.

За ближайшей дверью зашуршало. Щелкнул замок. Гарри, не выходя из Малфоя, подобрал мантию-невидимку и накрыл их обоих. Дверь, скрипнув, приоткрылась, и в щели показался любопытный нос, потом чье-то лицо. Неизвестный посмотрел по сторонам… Гарри вдруг почувствовал, как мышцы вокруг его члена сжались. Блядь! Малфой что, больной, кончать прямо сейчас? Дверь закрылась, замок щелкнул, и Малфой сполз по стене, оставляя на ней белесые отметины.

— Ты — псих! — не выдержал Гарри. 

— Я? Разве это я придумал трахаться прямо в коридоре? Могли бы дойти до кабинета.

— Тогда пошли в твой кабинет, ты мне теперь должен! — Гарри красноречиво сжал в ладони свой все еще стоявший член.

— Или… нет. 

Люциус опустил свою ладонь поверх и сделал несколько быстрых, но сильных движений. Гарри со стоном кончил, но его возмущение потонуло в горячем поцелуе.

— Прости, дорогой, но у меня через десять минут переговоры с Австралией. Если хочешь, заходи через пару часов. Ты же сможешь вырваться еще на один обход?


End file.
